Victim of Fate
by Endless Zero
Summary: Harry is once more a victim of the Fates


Author's Note: Well, I'm back…but I'm discontinuing my other story 'Wake Me Up On My Deathbed', 'cos I didn't like where it was going. Don't own, no sue…and yes, I did steal some video game characters from Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, and Blood Roar…yay me!

Warnings: This chapter—Slash

Future Chapters—More Slash

Harry Potter, a wizard of the age of seventeen with shoulder length messy black hair, paced nervously about the Gryffindor common room, in his cotton pajamas. Something was to happen; he had yet to know what, just something that would change Harry's life, once again. Harry's emerald eyes flashed over with annoyance as he remembered the conversation that he had had with Professor Dumbledore earlier that day, about the fact that something was to happen and nothing in his, nor Dumbledore's power could stop it.

After a half hour or so, around midnight, Harry decided that pacing would not help time pass any sooner. Sighing, he sat down in an armchair by the fireplace. Harry watched the fire in interest as the flames turned from red to yellow to orange. Sinking further into the chair, he noticed green engulf the fireplace, in a matter of seconds, a man walked out slowly.

Harry had never seen this man in his life, though he did look a bit like Sirius, he had wavy shoulder length dark brown hair, that was almost black, bright blue eyes, and had to be around six feet tall, strangely, he had two huge silver wings attached to his back. "Harry Potter?" the man called out, his deep voice gave Harry chills. Harry nodded. "Ah, Mister Potter, the one the Wizarding World thinks will vanquish the Dark Lord, Voldemort." He laughed.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Who are you, exactly?"

The man smiled, "I apologize for the lack of introduction, I am Damien Etaf, the wise one, or so they have said. I have come here to give you a gift from the Fates, do you accept?"

"How do I know you're not here to kill me, or bring me to Voldemort?"

"Now, why would I bring you to him? He's a mortal and unlike most of these pitiable wizards, I do not follow around a half-blood. Now, are you going to accept the gift, or do I need to leave now?" Damien said slowly turning back to the fireplace.

"I'll take it," Harry said quickly. Something about this man made him feel…safe. It was almost like being with Sirius again, only without the usual jokes.

"Good, now catch," Damien said throwing a small black box at Harry. Harry had caught it, puzzlement overcame his face. "Don't open it where there are mortals, try going to the Forbidden Forest, or to the Astronomy Tower, there should not be anyone around there for another two and a half hours. I have to leave young Potter, I shall see you soon enough."

"Tha--"Harry said looking up, Damien was already gone. Harry sighed, walking up the stairs to the boy's seventh year dorm to grab his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map out of his trunk. Carefully, he crept past Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Ron. A few minutes later, he was out of the Gryffindor Tower heading up to the Astronomy Tower.

Surprisingly, no teachers were patrolling, nor the Head Boy, Theodore Nott, a Slytherin, or the Head Girl, Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor. Harry had made it up to the tower in a matter of twenty minutes.

Looking down at the small box in his hands, would he really open it? What if it killed him? Speaking of which, what wasn't trying to kill him? Harry shrugged off the questions and opened the black box; inside, there were two sheets of parchment. The first one was a note which read:

_Harry Potter,_

_Everything that you will hear from the next piece of parchment is true. It is a real prophecy. What ends up happening will, in lack of a better word, hurt, it will be painful, horribly painful. If you're lucky you may find the one that your heart has been missing._

_-Damien Etaf _

'Straight to the point,' Harry thought. Taking out the parchment, it changed from parchment to a bright blue light.

From the light a voice began to speak, _"_**'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...'**_ What a bunch of bullshit. Never believe someone who has predicted your death for the past five years, and never being right a single time. 'A new Dark Lord will raise, his time approaches. Born as the seventh month dies, the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not of, old must die at the hand of the new's love, for if not, none will survive the wrath of the new Dark Lord…'" _

The blue light vanished from the parchment and engulfed Harry. He screamed, for the light had felt like the Cruciatus curse being cast on him over and over. The pain finally ended, leaving Harry Potter passed out on top of the tower. If any mortal had come up to the tower, not one of them would have been able to say that the body lying there was of Harry Potter. The seventh year had changed, not by will, but because of the prophecy.

Never before in history of the world, both Muggle and Wizard, had a prophecy completely changed someone, until now. The identity of Harry Potter had disappeared leaving a nameless fallen angel, though Harry himself did not know this.

Hours later, when the sun began to rise, the fallen angel awoke. His features had dramatically changed. His shaggy jet black hair had turned a lighter black with a blue hue; his eyes were a more acidic green, he had shrunken a few inches, leaving him at 5'6'', lastly, two black wings, with a wingspan of about twelve feet, were now attached to his shoulder blades.

"Your feeble attempts are testing my patience, Damien," a tall man with slivery purple hair said. "I would hate to be in your shoes." The man's sky blue eyes glazed over in anger as his grey wings elegantly folded into his back, "You were not to talk to him, but you did, why? Don't you value your life? They could kill you at any given moment."

"I apologize, Xion, he had to know. Do you think that a mortal could have figured that out in a month? I sped things up a bit, you should be grateful," Damien said running a hand through his dark hair.

Xion sighed, "I am grateful Damien, but what if the other fates decide to send you to the World of the Damned? I refuse to leave you again."

"Aww, here I thought you did not care for me any more," Damien smirked.

Xion grinned, "That is something that you and I will share, and not a soul is to know." He walked closer to Damien whispering into his ear, "I care for you."

Smirking, Damien grabbed Xion and pulled him into an embrace. "Why can you not say love?" Damien whispered softly as Xion returned the embrace.

"You know the reason Damien. We are not mated, as these Fates would like to say. If I said love to anyone who I was not bound with, I would be sent to the World of the Damned," Xion said while snuggling into Damien's shoulder. "I told you, I do not wish to leave you here, nor do I wish to be without you."

"Damn, we should just mate and get this over with."

"But we cannot,"

"Xion, fuck you, it's just a fucking war," Damien said vanishing out of the room.

"I am messed up, Damien; you are the only one that keeps me sane, the only one that I wish to bond with, the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Though, if you stay with me, one of us is bound to get hurt, that is why I cannot mate with you, not yet anyway," Xion sighed to himself.

Meanwhile, on top of a mountain in the outskirts of some Japanese city, Damien was curled up with his arms hugging his knees. "He always does this. I gave up my family, my life, being a mortal all for him. Fuck, I love him."

A small pink light emerged a few feet away from Damien. It spoke his name.

"Hmmm…what?" he said as he looked up. "Oh, hello there Cloud."

"What's wrong?" Damien didn't speak. "Xion again?" Damien slowly nodded. Little by little, Cloud changed from a small pink light to a towering man with blond spiky hair, ocean blue eyes. He had two wings, though both were in different colors; one was black and torn up, while the other was white and pure.

"Cloud, I love him, really I do," Damien said sighing.

"I see," Cloud spoke as he was currently watching the pale moon. "Have you told him?"

"Not in so many words, though earlier today, I asked him why he did not say that he loved me, instead of 'I care for you'. I want to mate with him, be bound with him for life. I want to be his and I want him to be mine," Damien said softly. "But, it will never be, because he listens to the Fates and not his heart."

"I kinda wish you would've given me a chance now. You're all 'lovey dovey'," Cloud smirked. "Though, it is not a bad thing, as you can blindly see."

"Your grammar is horrible. Anyways, you are bound to be with Squall Leonhart."

"Mmmm…Gods yes. You know, he has the softest little pink tongue. Just thinking about it…Gods."

Damien growled, "Xion will not even kiss me."

"Then you kiss him, make him submit to you."

"Good idea. Thank you Cloud, I love you, in a brotherly way." Damien said as he disappeared.

"No prob Damien, no prob," Cloud sighed.

Damien appeared, back from the mountains, to the small apartment that he shared with Xion. Walking around the apartment, Damien found that Xion did not appear to be home. "He left again." Sighing softly to himself, he walked to his bedroom. Sitting on the edge his bed, he willed himself not to cry, but the tears finally won the battle. Moving himself slightly to rest his head in the pillows, he crawled under the blankets to a restless slumber.

Somewhere during the next two hours, Xion had come home. He went to Damien's bedroom. Sitting down next to him watching him carefully; he watched as Damien breathes as he slept, and how his light pink lips were slightly opened. "I'm sorry," Xion said as he kissed Damien softly on his forehead. "I never wanted to hurt you in anyway, but if this, us, involves into something more, you'll end up getting hurt more," he said tracing small designs into Damien's cheek.

Damien rolled over towards Xion, moaning slightly, not wanting to get up. Eventually, his head was in Xion's lap. "Hey there sleepy head," Xion said as Damien's bright blue eyes opened.

"Mmm," Damien moaned, "What time is it?" He said suppressing a yawn.

"A bit passes six A.M. When did you fall asleep?" Xion asked with concern.

"Around four, I think, I'm not exactly sure."

"I see."

"When did you get in?"  
"An hour or so ago."

"What have you been doing? Work for the Fates?" Damon said, a look of disgust flashed through his eyes.

"No, nothing for the Fates, I've been watching you sleep."

"Oh."

"I am sorry."

"For what?"

"Telling you that we cannot be mates."

"Xion?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"Why?"

"Why what? Why do I love you? Because, we have been living together for what, now three and a half years? You have changed my life and I would not do anything to change that."

"Why me? Why not Cloud?"

"Ew, Cloud? One, he's blond, I hate blonds, two, you are hot, sexy even, and three, I love you, is that not enough for you? Or would you rather suck up to the High Fates for the rest of your life? Leaving me behind, I should have never listened to Cloud."

"What did Cloud say?"

"To tell you that I love you and to do this," Damien said as he pressed his lips against Xion's. Damien pulled away slowly, "I am sorry for that," he said hanging his head down in shame.

"Don't—"

"Do not say contractions."

"Well, I was going to say do not be sorry."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Fuck, Damien I care about you a lot," Xion said earning a scowl from Damien.

"I know."

"Damien, I did not mean it that way."  
"Whatever."

"Damien—"

"I said whatever,"

"Damien," Xion whispered softly in Damien's left ear receiving a shudder from Damien, "I care greatly for you, but I cannot say the 'L' word, though, I can do this," Xion said claiming Damien's lips. Damien let out a low moan, allowing Xion to slip his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues danced together in heated passion.

"Damn," Damon said smirking, "we have to do that more often."

"That we do, that we do."

"Xion, do you think we can get out of here, not forever, just for a bit, perhaps?"

"Why?"

"Because," he paused, "I do not want you getting harmed." Xion opened his mouth to speak though Damon cut him off. "A few months ago, I met with Cloud. He told me that we were all to go through the battle. The battle supposed to be coming up and I do not wish for you to fight in it. Please, Xion, for me, this one little thing, do not do it."

"I must—"

"Protect the world of the Fates and the people, who will be affected, I know Xion, I know. We can go anywhere, perhaps to Hogwarts to monitor our young fallen angel, please Xion, for me."

"I suppose, but you will be the one asking that Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Damon spoke quickly while locking Xion in a tight embrace. "Now…can we get a kitten? One that will love me forever and ever and ever and ever?"

"Are you that afraid of being alone? Fuck, Damien, this is my entire fault. I should have asked—"

"Asked me to become a Fate, asked me to leave the human realm, asked me to change my name, and do Gods know what else? I do not care. If you did not do this, I would be entirely alone. I miss my family, but they would disown me, I'm not sure how they would take it if I were gay. I'm accepted here and I am with you. I am happy."

"You just said 'I'm'," Xion said smirking.

"I did not, did I?"

"You did, baby."

Damien's eyes widened, "You just called me 'baby'."

"I know."

"Xion, do you love me? You don't have to say the word, but do you love me?

"I---"

"That's alright, I suppose, maybe it will change," he said turning around to hide the freely falling tears.

"Damien, baby, I do love you, Gods I do. Do you know how hard it has been not to kiss you these past years, how much I want to make you happy. Fuck, baby, I love you," a green light engulfed him as he spoke his last words.

"No!" Damien said as he grabbed a hold of Xion, "I refuse to let you go."

"You have to Damien; it is the way of the Fates."

"Fuck the Fates, Xion, you are mine, and they will not take you away from me." The light disappeared. "What just happened?" Damien asked him.

"You completed the first part of the bound. By admitting that you want him, the Fates have forgiven his sin," a pink light said buzzing around Damien's head.

"Oh," was all Damien could say.

Author's Note: Sadly, this chapter is on the shorter side, the others might be longer, I don't know. Damien plays a huge part in this and it will go back to Hogwarts in the next chapter. By the way, Damien is from my own sick twisted mind, Xion from Blood Roar, Cloud and Squall Leonhart from Final Fantasy/ Kingdom Hearts…they were in them both…so bleh. I'm sorry there wasn't really any Harry action…or anyone that people know from Harry Potter…though this is all for the plot…damn…plot..grr…


End file.
